In the following, the term “coin” will be used to mean coins, tokens or the like.
The Compact Hopper™ made by Money Controls Limited of New Coin Street, Royton, Oldham, UK is well-known to those skilled in the art. The Compact Hopper™ dispenses coins using a rotor and a pair of sprung fingers. The rotor has a plurality of apertures in which coins collect and as the rotor rotates, coins ate dispensed from the bottoms of the apertures by the action of the sprung fingers. Rotors with different sized apertures are used for dispensing different sized coins.
In the Compact Hopper™, the rotor is installed in a rotor seat. The rotor is formed so that, when installed in the rotor seat, its base is spaced apart from the upper surface of the rotor seat by a distance that is sufficient to allow coins of a particular thickness to be dispensed from the bottoms of the apertures. Thus, there is the problem that, different rotors are required for dispensing coins of different thicknesses, which increases manufacturing costs.